deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Aurelius
Marcus Aurelius Antoninus Augustus, better known as simply Marcus Aurelius was Roman Emperor from 161 - 180. He considered to be the last of the Five Good Emperors. Marcus was born in 121 to a patrician family in Rome. He received an excellent education, having been tutored by multiple Greek and Roman scholars. He showed a special interest in Stoicism, a school of philosophy that he would become one of the most prominent practitioners of. Marcus's hardworking and dedicated nature caught the attention of Hadrian, the Roman Emperor of the time. Hadrian was an elderly man then, and his health was declining. He had already chosen Aurelius Antoninus as his heir, so he encouraged Antoninus to adopt Marcus as his own heir. Marcus and Antoninus both agreed to the arrangements. Hadrian died shortly afterward, and with his adoptive father now emperor, Marcus entered the world of Roman politics. He held numerous administrative positions, helping to manage governmental and social affairs, becoming a powerful force in the political world. Antoninus died in 161, and Marcus became emperor. His reign was marred with conflict. A war with the Parthian Empire began almost immediately upon Marcus's ascension, and Marcus faced more even conflict when rebellious Germanic tribes began to attack the Roman borders. Despite this, the Roman army under Marcus's command was able to successfully defend the Empire from its enemies. Marcus died in 180. He is remembered as one of Rome's greatest emperors, but his son, Commodus, was quite the opposite. It was Commodus's reign that is most often considered to be the end of the Pax Romana, and the beginning of the series of events that would lead to the fall of Rome. Battle vs. Ramesses II (by Elgb333) Ramses II: Marcus Aurelius: It was early morning in a small oasis in Southern Anatolia. Relatively quiet and half-asleep, the tiny spring then sprang to life as the sun rises and brightens up the place. The whole oasis now became colorful and breathing with life, with birds singing their morning songs in the trees and the little critters below dancing with glee. It was a refuge untouched by the destruction and chaos of men; where animals can live a healthy and peaceful life. However, the tranquility suddenly disappeared as man once again invaded paradise. Two horses, one lead by another, dashed in uninvited with four hunting dogs. Their noisy incursion scared away the little critters and birds and they fled away in terror from these outside intruders. One horse, the lead horse, carried a man while the other horse behind it carried hunting supplies and gears. The rider was the Roman Emperor Marcus Aurelius, who was there on a solo hunting trip with his dogs. With the Empire of Rome finally at peace, Marcus Aurelius found the time at long last, to do other activities besides bloodshed and war. Finally, he thought as he passed by the trees and the bushes, now he can focus on himself for once in his reign. Running an empire can take a lot out of someone, and defending it and its people can crush one’s soul. But Marcus was blessed today for it was time for him to finally enjoy; a time where he can breathe fresh air, let loose his stress and find peace away from conflict. “Come on you mangy beasts!” Marcus Aurelius yelled at his war dogs behind him, who were equally as thrilled as their master. “Today we’ll have fresh meat courtesy of the Goddess Diana for breakfast!” He then scours the whole oasis hungrily in search of prey, and luckily for him, they were all kinds of animals from deer and goats, fleeing as he moved through the oasis. So, the excited Emperor readies his pilum with the hopes of a bountiful hunt and gorgeous beasts worthy of display. But little did he know that hidden in the foliage, one was watching him carefully like a hawk. As Marcus Aurelius penetrated deeper and deeper into the oasis, he was caught off guard as a two-horse chariot appeared behind him and gave chase. Shocked, the Emperor tried to shake it off as the two dashed through the oasis at top speed. The rider of the chariot, was none other than the famous Egyptian pharaoh, Ramses II himself. Like Marcus, Ramses was also in the oasis to hunt game. However, he wasn’t keen to share it with the Roman. For Ramses, he believed that he owned the place, as well as the rest of the known world as his birthright as a god. The intrusion of Marcus Aurelius in his favorite hunting place made him furious. That bastard actually had the nerve to trespass on his own property, on his own territory. Like an apex predator who’d already marked his turf, Ramses prepares to show this intruder his godly wrath. And so, as he got closer to Marcus with his faster chariot, he ties the reins around his waist and readies his bow; determined to kill this interloper and hang his carcass in the entrance as warning. As the two chased each other, Ramses steadily aimed his bow and yelled, “Whoever you are! And whatever your purpose maybe, know this! This place belongs to me, and you’re not welcome here!” Ramses then fires his arrow and hits Marcus’ horse in the liver, mortally wounding it, and throwing Marcus on the ground while his dogs yelped at him with worry. Though down, Marcus quickly raised his scutum shield and blocked further arrows from the pharaoh. As the Egyptian war chariot charged closer towards him, Marcus whistles for his wardogs for protection. The loyal wardogs then quickly made a barrier around their master and barked furiously at the oncoming chariot. The sudden ferocity of their barks scared away the chariot’s horses, and to the surprise of Ramses, they turned their backs and retreat from Marcus and his dogs. This gave the Roman Emperor enough time to quickly run to his other horse, mount it and grab all of his weapons. Enraged, Ramses cursed and whipped at his disobedient horses for turning away. He forcefully pulled their reigns and violently spin the animals around. Unfortunately for Ramses, Marcus was again back on his horse armed, and he charges at Ramses head on with his dogs. “You think your filthy creatures scare a god like me?! I’ll show you how to control nature!” Ramses shouted while pointing his khopesh sword at Marcus. “Antam~nekt! I choose you!” Then suddenly, as Marcus was charging at Ramses, a large male lion leaped from the bushes towards him. Marcus can only turn his head and yell in surprise, as the lion came rushing in with its claws and mouth wide open. One of his dogs managed to block the lion with its body before it reaches Marcus, but the unfortunate animal got stuffed straight to the lion’s mouth in the process. The large beast then easily ripped the poor dog in two with its powerful jaws, but in turn, Marcus managed to dash away and continue his assault. The other three wardogs then attacked the lion in revenge. One of the wardogs bit the lion on the leg, one bit it in the back of the neck, while another bit it in the tail. Pissed, the lion roared so loud that it scared and paralyzed the dogs, and they all let go and back away in fear. The lion then quickly counters by swiping one of them in the lower jaw; ripping it away and killing it. Only two wardogs remained, and the death of another compatriot restored the dogs’ fury and they retaliate. The dogs then took turns biting the lion from every position. The lion tried its best to keep them at bay with its claws, but the two dogs ran circles around it and slowly took away strips of its flesh. Badly hurt, the enraged lion managed to pounce one of the dogs and pinned it under its paws. As the dog cried in terror as it tried to get out of the lion’s grasp, the other wardog quickly came to its rescue and bit the lion in the throat. And the three animals ended up wrestling and biting each other, with both beastkinds switching from top to bottom during the fight. As the beasts fought each other, the men themselves had their own separate fight to finish. Ramses roared his chariot towards Marcus, yelling on top of his lungs as he fired his bow. Marcus blocked the arrow with his shield and, as he got closer, returned fire with his javelins. Each warrior then passed each other unharmed and without a scratch. The pilums Marcus threw missed Ramses, but it got embedded on his expensive chariot in return. Pissed, Ramses then turned his chariot around, raised his khopesh and charged once again at full gallop. Marcus however, stood his ground as Ramses came charging towards him. He then took aim with another pilum, and with a deep breath and focus, threw it with all his might. It missed Ramses again, but it violently struck one of the chariot’s horses in the throat, and the beast neighed in anguish as its blood painfully spurted and sprayed Ramses. Then the chariot crashed and threw Ramses on the ground violently. The heavily bruised and injured poppy Egyptian prince cried in pain, as Marcus takes out his gladius and charges to finish him once and for all. But the screaming Ramses managed to crawl away and shout desperately to his lion for help. Seeing his master in danger, the lion quickly swiped one of the wardogs and knocked it towards the other, before running towards Ramses’ aide. The unsuspecting Marcus didn’t see the lion tackle him off his horse and pin him on the ground, before roaring mightily at his face and finally biting him on the shoulder. Screaming in pain as the lion mangled both muscle and bone, Marcus Aurelius tried desperately to punch the lion with his fists but to no avail, as the lion’s strength clamped on him like a vice with teeth. As Marcus was being torn by the lion, Ramses laughs maniacally as he stands back up. He continues his laugh as he approaches the downed Marcus. “You see?...” he said as he delightfully watches the lion bite him. “This is what happen to everyone foolish enough to fight me. I am a god you peasant fool! And you stand no chance against me!” Although with a lion powerfully crunching on him, Marcus still had the strength to jest at Ramses. “Really? You? A god? Ha!... To be honest this is the first time… I saw a god… cry… like a little girl,” Marcus bantered. “It’s not yet over… you inbred freak!” And then suddenly without warning, Marcus’ wardogs attacked and seized Ramses to the ground. One wardog bit Ramses in the face while another started ripping away at his groin. The pharaoh screamed in pain as the dogs dismember him, and he tried to get out of their grip but to no avail. Marcus on the other hand, finally grabs his gladius and stabs the lion in the heart multiple times in fury, and the lion roared in pain for the last time before it died. Tired and covered with both his and the lion’s blood, Marcus took a minute to rest before finally wrenching the lion’s jaws off of him. He then stood up and covered his wounds with his cloak. Panting but relieved, Marcus then approached the still living Ramses, who was busy getting maimed painfully by the dogs in his head and crotch. Marcus looks at Ramses’ eyes which were pleading for mercy. But Marcus only smirked at him irritatingly. “You poor little sad man who calls himself a god,” Marcus smugged. “You shouldn’t have done that. A real god or even just a smart man would think twice before messing with Rome! I’m sorry it had to come to this but once you see Hades, tell him and all of the others I sent there before you, Marcus Aurelius – politely says- hi.” With those final insults, Marcus Aurelius then turns his back, and leaves Ramses to his fate as the dogs rip him to bloody shreds. The Roman Emperor then whistles for his horse and takes all of his undertakers and other equipment, which would help him carry his quarry back to his base. While the duel was finally over, there was a sly bit of excitement in the Emperor’s face… “I may not have bagged a simple venison or boar today…” Marcus thought with a grin. “But I did killed a lion… and a God. The consuls and the aristocrats won’t believe their eyes when they see this.” Expert's Opinion The voters agreed that while Ramses’ chariot and bow proved to be a great threat, Marcus’ better offensive and special weapons proved superior. While Ramses’ lion was a deadly beast, its wild nature and the dogs’ superior pack numbers can beat it. But what really gives Marcus Aurelius the victory is his tactics and experience. One pissed but very profound expert made a point that while Ramses was a famous and brutal warrior, he was a huge phony who exaggerated his victories. Ramses chariot and bow were outmatched by the technology of Marcus’ time, and in the end this proved that Marcus Aurelius is the deadliest warrior. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors